jpopfandomcom-20200222-history
Yagami Junko
|jpname = 八神純子 |birthdate = |birthplace = Nagoya, Aichi Prefecture |zodiac = |occupation = Singer-Songwriter |genre = New Music/City Pop |label = AARD-VARK (1974 - 1975) disco mate Records (1978 - 1983) MOON RECORDS (1985 - 1986) NEC Avenue (1987 - 1994) Bandai Music Entertainment (1995 - 1996) Teichiku Entertainment (2000) Sony Music Japan (2012 - Present) |image = Yagami_junko.jpg }} is a Japanese singer-songwriter. She currently resides in California. She is known in some non-Japanese circles for her song ''Tasogare no Bay City, ''which has become a favorite among the vaporwave and future funk subculture. Discography Studio Albums *1978.06.25 Omoide wa Utsuku Shisugite (思い出は美しすぎて) *1979.04.05 Sugao no Watashi (素顔の私) *1980.04.21 Mr. Metropolis (Mr.メトロポリス) *1982.02.05 Yumemiru koro wo sugite mo (夢みる頃を過ぎても) *1983.02.21 LONELY GIRL *1983.07.21 I WANNA MAKE A HIT WIT-CHOO *1983.12.05 FULL MOON *1985.02.10 COMMUNICATION *1985.11.21 JUN (純) *1986.10.25 YAGAMAINA (ヤガマニア) *1987.11.12 TRUTH HURTS *1989.03.10 LOVE IS GOLD *1990.05.31 MY INVITATION *1991.07.31 STATE OF AMBER *1992.09.21 Mellow Café *1994.11.01 RENAISSANCE *1997.12.05 So Amazing *2013.06.05 Here I am 〜Head to Toe〜 *2015.12.18 There you are Best Hits Albums *1980.10.21 JUNKO THE BEST *1981.05.xx YAGAMI JUNKO TOP HITS 12 (八神純子 トップ ヒット12) *1982.07.xx Summer In Summer (サマー イン サマー) *1984.07.21 Kiseki I (軌跡I) *1982.07.21 Kiseki II (軌跡II) *1984.08.21 BEST 15 (ベスト15) *1987.07.25 CHAPTER II BEST SELECTION *1990.06.21 BEST OF ME (ベスト・オブ・ミー) *1991.03.21 BEST OF ME VOL.II Ballad Collection *1993.05.21 Yagami Junko Singles Collection *1994.05.25 BEST SELECTIONS *1996.11.21 THE BEST SELECTION (ザ・ベスト・セレクション) *1999.01.21 Best Collection 1 *1999.02.21 Turing Leaf (ターニング・リーフ) *1999.03.25 BEST COLLECTION 2 (ベストコレクション) *2002.03.26 YAGAMI JUNKO BEST (八神純子 ベスト) *2005.03.23 YAGAMI JUNKO 2CD BEST 1978〜1983 (八神純子 2CD BEST 1978〜1983) *2006.12.21 Popcorn My Recommend Yagami Junko Pop Hits (ポプコン・マイ・リコメンド 八神純子 ポップ・ヒッツ) *2006.12.21 Popcorn My Recommend Yagami Junko Ballads (ポプコン・マイ・リコメンド 八神純子 バラード) *2012.08.08 GOLDEN☆BEST Yagami Junko (ゴールデン☆ベスト 八神純子) Live Albums *1984.11.21 JUNKO THE LIVE *2014.06.11 The Night Flight Yagami Junko with Goto Tsugutoshi featuring Matsubara Masaki, Sato Jun & Murakami “Ponta” Shuichi (The Night Flight 八神純子 with 後藤次利 featuring 松原正樹、佐藤準 & 村上“ポンタ”秀一) Cover Albums *1992.11.01 Christmas at Junko's *1996.08.21 Inside of Myself *2012.01.25 VREATH 〜My Favorite Cocky Pop〜 Box Sets *2006.10.01 YAGAMI JUNKO CD-BOX (八神純子 CD-BOX) *2009.03.18 Yagami Junko 1974～1986 SINGLES plus (八神純子 1974～1986 SINGLES plus) Singles *1974.12.10 Ame no hi no Hitorigoto (雨の日のひとりごと) *1975.02.10 Shiawase no toki (幸せの時) *1978.01.05 Omoide wa Utsuku Shisugite (思い出は美しすぎて) *1978.05.05 Sayonara no kotoba (さよならの言葉) *1978.09.05 Mizuiro no Ame (みずいろの雨) *1979.02.05 Omoide no Screen (想い出のスクリーン) *1979.07.25 Polar Star (ポーラー・スター) *1980.02.05 Amai Seikatsu (甘い生活) *1980.07.21 Purple Town 〜You Oughta Know By Now〜 (パープルタウン 〜You Oughta Know By Now〜) *1980.11.05 Mr. Blue 〜Watashi no Chikyuu〜 (Mr.ブルー 〜私の地球〜) *1981.03.21 I'm A Woman *1981.08.21 Koi no Magic Trick (恋のマジック・トリック) *1982.03.05 Summmer In Summer 〜Omoide wa Suhada ni Yaite〜 (サマー イン サマー 〜想い出は素肌に焼いて〜) *1982.10.21 Touch you, Tonight *1983.02.05 Love Supreme 〜Shijou no Ai〜 (ラブ・シュープリーム 〜至上の愛〜) *1983.07.21 Koi no Smash Hit (恋のスマッシュ・ヒット) *1983.08.05 NATURALLY (ナチュラリー) *1983.11.21 Tasogare no BAY CITY (黄昏のBAY CITY) *1985.01.05 CHEATER (チーター) *1985.03.25 COMMUNICATION *1985.11.10 Suteki Downtown Jimmy (素敵ダウンタウン ジミー) *1986.05.10 FUN CITY *1986.11.10 Chameleon (カメレオン) *1987.11.22 WORKING WOMAN 「Ryousai Kenbo」 (WORKING WOMAN 「良妻賢母」) *1988.02.21 TRUTH HURTS… (真実は傷つくもの…) *1989.03.10 Senorita (セニョリータ) *1990.02.21 8 Tsuki no Etoranze (8月のエトランゼ) *1992.11.21 Eurasian *1993.07.21 Tatoe Kanawanai yume demo koredeii (たとえ叶わない夢でもこれでいい) *1993.12.21 TEARDROPS *2000.07.21 Puesta der sol *2012.01.25 Sakura Shousho (さくら証書) *2014.02.26 Choko to Watashi (チョコと私) Songs Written Gallery yagami junko in 80s p1.jpg External Links * Category:New Music Category:Soloists Category:Songwriter Category:1958 Births Category:People from Aichi Category:Capricorn Category:People born in Showa Period Category:1974 Debuts Category:January Births Category:Female Category:Pony Canyon artists